herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|hobby = Being with Scarlet Witch Fighting alongside The Avengers and battling his creator |goals = Help The Avengers battle his own villainous creator and become an Avenger Be with Scarlet Witch (all succeeded) Prevent Thanos and the Black Order from getting the Time Stone (briefly succeeded, then failed) Defeat Thanos (failed, posthumously succeeded by his allies) |family = J.A.R.V.I.S. (template) Ultron (creator) Helen Cho (co-creator) Tony Stark (co-creator) Bruce Banner (co-creator) Thor Odinson (co-creator) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Robotic Superhero}} The Vision was a synthetic android being who was created by Ultron Cho from a Vibranium body with J.A.R.V.I.S. base codes uploaded, and was co-created by Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner and Helen Cho. He is one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War, one of the secondary tritagonists of Captain America: Civil War and a posthumous character of Avengers: Endgame. He will also be one of the co-titular protagonist of WandaVision. Vision was created by the late Stan Lee, Roy Thomas, and John Buscema in the Marvel Comics and he is portrayed by Paul Bettany, who voiced J.A.R.V.I.S. throughout the Iron Man and Avengers series. Bettany also portrayed Priest in the titular 2010 film. Biography Vision was created by Ultron in order to build an indestructible body for it. This was to be Ultron's "vision for the future." When the synthetic body was being created, it was stolen by the Avengers and was born as the result of Stark's reprogramming and Thor's power. When he awoke, he immediately attacked Thor but was thrown near the window by Thor. He then hovered, watching the city. He then explained himself, he was neither Ultron nor Jarvis. Apparently taking a liking to the God of Thunder and/or just him having a role in his birth, copied Thor's outfit, namely his cape and gauntlets. When the Avengers question which side he is on. He explained it was not simple in terms of being on the Avengers' side, that he was on the "side of life". Upon explaining himself, he casually handed back the Mjolnir to Thor, much to the surprise of everyone present with him. He later accompanies the Avengers to fight Ultron and his Sentinels. Later on, Ultron (operating from the last drone's body) confronts Vision. They both agree that humans are strange and they are doomed. However, he points out to Ultron that there is grace in their failings. Ultron sneers at him, saying he is unbearably naive. Vision taking no offense at Ultron's remark, simply smiles, saying that "What can I say? I was born yesterday." Ultron, angered by his remark, immediately tried to attack him but Vision destroyed Ultron in the last drone body. Following the aftermath, Vision became one of the New Avengers alongside Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine under Captain America. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' As Ultron sought to create a more powerful body, he and the Maximoff twins went to Seoul to attack the U-Gin Research Genetics. Ultron asked Dr. Helen Cho if she could create a new body to him, Cho refused to such a request; Ultron then used Loki's scepter to manipulate her. Cho created his new body, Ultron was preparing to transfer his mind to the android, Scarlet Witch took advantage of this to read Ultron's thoughts and found out his plan of global destruction. Wanda then freed Cho from mind control, which caused Ultron attacked her and her brother. Shortly after, the Avengers took control of the body after the battle against Ultron and his sentries. When Bruce Banner and Tony Stark worked in the body, Stark revealed to Banner that J.A.R.V.I.S. was still alive and that he sought to transfer J.A.R.V.I.S ' mind into the android. Stark's desire caused a discussion between the Avengers, suddenly Thor appeared and using Mjolnir created a small buildup of lightning and used it to give life to the android. The android looked confused at the time of his birth. After attacking Thor, the being apologized for his behavior and took a similar appearance to the god of thunder. Thor explained to his comrades that the being was wearing an Infinity Stone, specifically the Mind Stone. A confused Captain America asked why the being sounded like JARVIS, Stark explained to him that he had to upload JARVIS into the android. Vision told the Avengers that he was not Ultron nor JARVIS, he is only himself. He also explained that he is on the side of life, while Ultron was not. He told the Avengers that Ultron was in a state of pain; and that Ultron wants to take revenge on them, especially Tony as he was the Avenger most hated. After finishing, Vision was able to lift Mjolnir for the surprise from everyone in the room. He, the Avengers and the Maximoff twins went to Sokovia to stop Ultron and prevent his plan was a success. Vision confronted Ultron and asked to stop all this, Ultron responded by trying to strangle Vision. Vision took the opportunity to hack into Ultron's programming and disable his ability to enter the net. Shortly after, Vision hits Ultron with Mjolnir before returning it to Thor. Later, Ultron attacked Vision in midair; he defended himself by blasted it. Thor and Iron Man joined him and attacked Ultron, leaving the rogue robot badly wounded. When Iron Man and Thor destroyed the city, Vision flew and helped Scarlet Witch to move away from danger. An Ultron sentry that had survived was intercepted by Vision, who asked him if he was afraid of dying. Ultron instead replied that Vision was only a Stark's slave and it was very naive, Vision simply smiled at this and countered by saying that he was "born yesterday". Ultron tried to attack only to be blasted and destroyed forever by Vision. After Ultron's defeat, Vision was recruited along with Scarlet Witch, War Machine and Falcon as new members of the Avengers. ''Captain America: Civil War'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Despite not appearing in Endgame, Scarlet Witch and the his allies avenge his death by defeating the Mad Titan, and undoing the fignersnap In 2023. He is also mentioned by Scarlet Witch at Tony Stark's funeral, telling Hawekeye that Black Widow and Vision know that they succeeded. ''WandaVision'' Personality Vision in many ways is the anti-Ultron. While Ultron created him to be his new body The Vision possessed his own ideas and opinions towards humanity and decided to fight the Avengers against the rogue robot. For instance, Vision does not possess the misanthropic views and genocidal pursuits of their end. Instead, he is rather fond of humanity and considers it a privilege to be among them. Vision is also a wiser and calmer personality specifically in comparison to Ultron who is normally quite short-tempered. Thought he will normally reason with an enemy before attacking (such as Ultron) if it goes sour-ways he will attack his foes with no mercy. Gallery Images Vision-AOU.jpg|Vision in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Vision-CW.jpg|Vision in Captain America: Civil War. Vision-Endgame.jpg|Vision's poster in Avengers: Endgame. Vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|The Vision's concept art 150513_FUT_VisionAgeUltron.jpg.CROP.original-original.jpg Untitled-01-55-23.jpg|Vision with the Avengers, battling Ultron. Vision_Forest.jpg|Vision confronting Ultron. Captain America Civil War 101.png|Vision with Iron Man's Team. The-Avengers-Clash.png|Vision at the start of the clash of the Avengers. 058 0015.jpg|Vision in Avengers: Infinity War Prelude. Wanda and Vision.jpg|Vision with Wanda in Infinity War. Vision-Death.png|Thanos taking the mind stone from Vision's head, killing him. Scarlet-Decimation.png|Scarlet turning into dust while mourning Vision. Marvel's Captain Marvel Prelude 07.jpg|Vision in Captain Marvel Prelude. Wanda-Vision-SB.png|Vision and Wanda in their upcoming titular Disney+ series, WandaVision. Funko-Pop-Vision.jpg|Funko Pop of Vision. Trivia *In the comics, Vision was created by Ultron to help him defeat the Avengers rather than be Ultron's final form. *He is one of the main heroes that didn't return for Avengers: Endgame, due to the circumstances of his death. *Vision was suppose to appear in Spider-Man: Homecoming alongside War Machine in some concept art, as it showed him helping Iron Man rescue the Staten Island Ferry. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Avengers Members Category:Paragon Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Big Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Global Protection Category:Lethal Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Superorganism Category:Genius Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Psychics Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Antagonists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Omniscient Category:Damsels Category:Superheroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Theatrical Heroes